Snuffing up to the Best
by TheAcientHunter
Summary: When Jaden has won a chance to duel anyone in the world? who's he gonna duel, none other than...Hey i'm not telling you, read the story! COMPLETE.
1. Snuffing up to the Best

Hi guys, this is my 2nd fanfic, hope you enjoy.

You know the drill, review at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or any characters except a cave.

------------------ -------------------------- ---------------------------------- ------------

''Oh man, this doesn't look good, J's field is empty and Rano has a level 7 monster on the

Field!'' cried Cyrus, a fourth year RA Yellow student at duel academy. ''Calm down private,

It's only been a few hours on the battlefield'' said Tyranno Hassleberry, a third year RA

Yellow student.

Today was a special day; the winner of this duel gets to pick anyone in the world to duel,

Which is a great honour if you choose someone like Seta Kaiba or Joey Wheeler, but there

is one person and one person only that Jaden wanted to duel, and that was none other than

Yugi Motou (Egyption music plays lol).

With only 3000 lifepoints left (in this story the LP is 8000 and not 4000) and no monsters on

the field, Jaden has to get his game on.

Jaden: Lifepoints – 3000

Monsters: 0

Hand – (cards in Hand) 5

S/T – (Face-up spell or trap cards) 0

FDs – (Face down spell or trap cards) 0

GY – (Graveyard) 7

Rano: Lifepoints – 4000

Hand – 2

Monsters: 2 (Dark Blade and Gearfriend the Swordmaster)

S/T – 0

FDs – 0

GY – 10

''Sweet move Rano, but watch this!'' Jaden, a 4th year Slipher (Spelling?) Red student, his

grades may not be high but his skill is. Jaden drew a card from his deck and looked at his

hand. ''Alright, say hello to my favourite water man, Elementer Hero Bubbleman! When he's

summoned all alone on my field guess what, I can draw 2 more cards.'' Jaden drew 2 extra

cards from his deck and grinned.

''First off, ill play 0 – Oversoul which allows me to summon Elemental Hero Avian from

graveyard, come on out pal!, I now play the spell card known as Bubble shuffle!, first my

Bubbleman goes to defence, then your Swordmaster, secondly I can now tribute my

Bubbleman to summon an elemental hero from my hand without a sacrifice. Rise Elemental

Hero Bladedge!''.

Elemental Hero Bladedge appears and stands next to Avian.

''I also play the field card, Skyscraper!'' shouted Jaden as buildings appeared around the

arena. ''Now whenever one of my elemental hero monsters are weaker than your own, they

gain an extra 1000 attack points, go avian!''.

Avian's ATK points rise to 2000. ''Quill Cascade!'' a storm of sharp feathers erupted from

Avian and soared down upon Dark blade and vanished. ''Bladedge, your turn! Slice and dice

attack'' Bladedge charged at swordmaster and struck him in half with his golden blades. ''oh

and when Bladedge attacks a monster in defense mode, the damage comes out of your

lifepoints'' Jaden smirked as he ended his turn.

Jaden: Lifepoints – 3000

Hand – 4

Monsters: 2

S/T: Skyscaper

FDs: 0

GY: 9

Rano: Lifepoints – 3400

Hand – 2

Monsters – 0

S/T – 0

FDs – 0

GY – 12

''My turn'' growled Rano as he drew his card. ''I put a card facedown on the field and

summon Mystic swordsman Lv2 in def mode'' Rano looked at his monster as if it was his

monster's fault that he was in this predicament.

Jaden: Lifepoints – 3000

Hand – 4

Monsters: 2

S/T: Skyscaper

FDs: 0

GY: 9

Rano: Lifepoints – 3400

Hand – 1

Monsters – 1

S/T – 0

FDs – 1

GY – 12

Jaden drew his next card and placed it facedown on the field and then he played. ''The

warrior returning alive, I now get a warrior from my grave and I choose good old Sparkman!

But don't let him stick around, he's on the show'' said Jaden as he summoned Elemental

Hero Sparkman in Attack mode.

''Now Bladedge attack tha-'' Jaden began but was interrupted by Rano. ''Hold on a sec Hero

man, I got a trap. Call of the Haunted and I bring back Dark blade in ATK mode.

''I'm lost, why play Dark Blade?'' asked Cyrus, ''to strengthen his troops soldier'' answered

Hassleberry.

''Right, now where was I, oh yeah Bladedge attack his Swordsman, and Avian his Dark

blade.'' Commanded Jaden as his monster struck there target, now Sparkman direct attack!

Sonic shockwave!''. Sparkman released a jet of sizzling energy towards Rano, Rano fell to

his knees in defeat with a grumbled 'I lost'. Like always Jaden held his fingers to his head

and then to Rano in a sort of Salute. ''Great game Rano'' said Jaden as he shook hands with

his defeated opponent.

The booming voice of Chancellor Sheppard entered the arena. ''Now that we have a winner,

Jaden who would you like to duel?''

The answer to that was a no brainer, Yu-Gi Motou.

-------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------- --------

Alright that's my first chapter, if you review and like it, then ill update and if not…then… ill

just cross that bridge when I come to it.

Happy Reading All.


	2. The King of Games

Ok here's the next chapter, sorry that the last chapter had a weird format thing, I had some trouble with my word, anyway, I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in it (and GX).

----------- -------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------- ------------------- --------------

Recap: The booming voice of Chancellor Sheppard entered the arena. "Now that we have a winner, Jaden who would you like to duel?". The answer to that was a no brainer, Yu-gi Motou.

----------- -------------- ------------------- ---------------------- ---------------- ----------------- -----------

The helicopter carrying the King of Games landed on the 'H' landing pad on duel academy's port. The door of the helicopter opened and a man with a black sleeveless shirt, 2 bubbled black gauntlets and a pair of dark blue jeans, he wore a belt with several pouches attached. This was Yu-gi Motou (can someone please tell me the correct spelling?) the King of Games, Pegasus's defeater, Number 1 duelist and a great person.

He stepped from the door of the helicopter and looked to where several people were towards him. "welcome Mr Motou, my name is Chancellor Sheppard and I run this school" said the Chancellor as he held his hand out. Yu-gi pleasantly took his hand and shook, he eyes then travelled onto a man with short front hair and a ponytail at the back, Dr Crowler stared at Yugi as if he was a legend (of course he was and is lol) and shook his hand.

After all the introductions of the staff and teachers, Yu-gi along with Chancellor Sheppard walked into the Chancellor's office. Sheppard gestured for Yu-gi to sit down which he did. "Tea?" asked the chancellor as he held out 2 mugs.

"No thank you chancellor, I don't like to drink anything before a duel." Responded Yu-gi in his old friend's deep voice. (the pharoh's if you couldn't guess) the chancellor nodded and made himself a mug of tea and sipped it. "I'm afraid you're in for a little late, Jaden yuki likes to sleep in late, especially if he has any classes on that day." Chuckled the chancellor as he thought of Jaden sleeping in one of his classes.

"I don't mind the wait; everyone needs rest before a duel. So is Jaden Yuki the top duellist of this academy?" asked Yugi. "Well, his grades arnt high but his duelling skills are beyond anything I've seen in this Academy, so in away yes he is. He's also the one that saved your deck when Dimitri stole it when it was being displayed here"

"Impressive, of course I wasn't duelling, but still anyone duelling my deck with anyone is still a rather large challenge, I cant wait to duel Jaden." Said Yugi with excitement in his voice.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

A boy with large brown hair woke up from his ground level bunk bed, for some reason he thought today was a special day but he couldn't put his finger on it, maybe it's a free lesson he thought. Jaden got out of his bed and stretched his arms and yawned.

"a new day, a new duel, wonder if theres gonna be any duels today" thought Jaden as he got dressed, brushed his teeth and ignoring the snoring of his friend, Tyranno Hassleberry and the low breathing of Cyrus trusdale.

"Maybe I should wake them up, hmm what monster. I know" said Jaden as he pulled out his duel disc from his bed, pulled out his deck and slotted it into the deck slot and drew 3 cards. "perfect, Elemental Hero Burstrinitrix and Clayman, rise!" exclaimed Jaden as he put 2 cards on his monster slots.

2 holographic figures rose infront of Jaden, 1 a male man of clay and the other, a female being of flame and fire. Jaden then put a card into his spell/trap slot and a wormhole looking thing appeared in front of the 2 Hero monsters and sucked them in. then another figure came out of the wormhole which looked like a monster with bits of clayman and burstinitrix.

"Alright Rampart Blaster, 3,2 FIRE!" shouted Jaden as the rocket from Rampart Blaster were let loose and made holographic explosions which woke Hassleberry and Cyrus with a big start.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Cyrus as he fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud thud, Hassleberry bolted right up and hit his head on the wooden beam on the ceiling and cried out "Sam hill! What the hell was that?".

Jaden was struggling not to fall down from lauthing as he looked at his 2 best friends shaken and stirred. (ok maybe not stirred) Cyrus stood up from his mess and glared at Jaden. "why you do that J, I was dreaming about dark magician gi- I mean, duelling yeah duelling" said Cyrus blushing from what he was about to say.

"Man up solider, why you do that?" said Hassleberry jumping down from his top level bed and landed next to Cyrus.

"Why? Because you were sleeping, why else" said Jaden giving both of them a large grin.

However Cyrus and Hassleberry didn't looked too thrilled with Jaden's answer and playfully rugby tackled him to the ground.

**1 Hour later**

After finishing their breakfast, the trio made there way back to there dorm room until Bastion Misawa came up to them in a mad rush and said "Jaden, where on earth have you been, your over 30 minutes late!". "late? Late for what?" asked Jaden completely dumbfounded.

Bastion stare at Jaden in disbelief or in belief 'ah that's jaden for you' thought bastion as he answered Jaden's question. "Your duel with Yugi moto, it was supposed to have started half an hour ago" answered Bastion.

"Wow, he's here already, what we doing hanging around here for" rushed Jaden as he sprinted for the duel arena.

With confused looks on their faces, Bastion,Hassleberry and Cyrus ran after Jaden.

**Duel Arena**

Yugi stood on one of the sides of the platform with his arms crossed waiting for Jaden yuki. 'the kid sure has plenty of time on his hands, or is just lazy.' Thought Yugi as he glanced at Sheppard who looked worried and shrugged.

Yugi was about to stop waiting and try and find this duellist when a voice from the entrance came. "Hey don't start the duel without me, you cant duel with yourself" said Jaden yuki as he ran into the Duel Arena and held up his hand to some of his fans and the crowd. Jaden climbed on top of the platform and stood at the edge.

"I'm glad that you finally showed Jaden, now lets see if you dream can become a reality, of defeating me" said Yugi.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this duel will commence momentarily, now to introduce the duellists, Jaden yuki" a large cheer erupted from the crowd. "And here we have Yugi Motou, the king of games." Another cheer erupted but this one was a lot louder and longer.

"Good luck Jaden" said Yugi activating his duel disc. "You too, now get your game on" said jaden as his disc activated as well. The 2 duelists drew there cards. Let the duel BEGIN!

--------- --------------------- ----------------- ---------------- ----------------- ------------------

Ok this is the 2nd chapter hope you enjoyed it now keep tight because the real action is coming soon in Chapter 3!, don't forget to Review I would really appreciate your compliments.


	3. Duel of Kings

Still no reviews? Hmph I better get some reviews this time or ill run around screaming like a girl, and you wouldn't want that.

Now time for the Duel between Yu-gi and Jaden!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh GX but I do own this story, so hands off unless you review.

-------------- ------------------- --------------- ---------------- ------------------ --------------- ------------------

Recap: "I'm glad that you finally showed Jaden, now lets see if you dream can become a reality, of defeating me" said Yugi.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this duel will commence momentarily, now to introduce the duellists, Jaden yuki" a large cheer erupted from the crowd. "And here we have Yugi Motou, the king of games." Another cheer erupted but this one was a lot louder and longer.

"Good luck Jaden" said Yugi activating his duel disc. "You too, now get your game on" said jaden as his disc activated as well. The 2 duelists drew there cards. Let the duel BEGIN!

----------- -------------------- --------------------------- ------------------- --------------------- ------------

Jaden: 8000 (lifepoints…duh)

Hand – 5 (Cards in hand…duh)

GY – 0 (Graveyard)

FDs – 0 (Facedown spell or trap cards)

S/T – 0 (Faceup spell or trap cards)

Yugi: 8000

Hand – 5

GY – 0

FDs – 0

S/T - 0

"You can go Jaden" said Yugi. "Don't mind if I do" Jaden drew his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode! (1000 Def) and ill throw down 2 face-downs and let you go." Said Jaden finishing his turn.

"Very well" Yugi drew his card and layed a card on the one of his monster slots. "Rise, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! (1400 ATK), Ill lay 1 card face down and attack your Elemental Hero Avian! Fireball attack!" shouted Yugi as WDGF released flames from his mouth and destroyed Hero Avian.

"You activated my trap! As they say you can't have a hero without a signal so here's mine! Hero signal!" said Jaden as he revealed his trap card to be 'Hero Signal'. "Now I can special summon an Elemental Hero Monster with 1500 ATK or less and I choose Clayman, defence mode!" said Jaden. The clay hero emerged crouched down on his own card on the field (2000 Def).

Jaden: 8000

Hand – 3

FDs – 1

S/T – 0

GY – 2

Monsters: Face-up Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF 2000)

Yugi: 8000

Hand – 4

FDs – 1

S/T – 0

GY – 0

Monsters: Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (ATK 1400)

"My draw!" said Jaden as he drew one of his favourite cards. "Polymerization! Time for some fusion action. I merge the Clayman on my field with the Burstinitrix in my hand to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

The monster that woke up Cyrus and Hassleberry this morning rose from the ground in def mode (2500). "Hey Yu-gi my monster has one sweet effect, by cutting her Attack points in half, she can attack directly while in defence mode! RAMPART BARRAGE!" shouted Jaden as he monster fired rockets at Yugi directly.

He took the hit without a flinch and smiled back at Jaden which was usually Jaden's job to smile after being attacked. "Nice move Jaden, let me show you mine" said Yugi as his lifepoints dropped by a thousand.

Jaden: 8000

Hand – 2

FDs – 1

S/T - 0

GY – 5

Monsters: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (DEF 2500)

Yugi: 7000

Hand – 4

FDs – 1

S/T – 0

GY – 0

Monsters: Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (ATK 1400)

Yugi drew his next card and smiled. "I sacrifice my Dragon to bring forth the mighty Summoned Skull (ATK 2500). "Of course my monster cannot destroy your Rampart Blaster this turn, but be assured that I will destroy it soon…your move" said Yugi.

Jaden: 8000

Hand – 2

FDs – 1

S/T - 0

GY – 5

Monsters: Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (DEF 2500)

Yugi: 7000

Hand – 4

FDs – 1

S/T - 0

GY – 1

Monsters: Summoned Skull (ATK 2500)

Jaden nodded and drew his card and put it into his other hand full of cards and ordered his monster to attack again. This time Yugi grunted as he was hit by another rocketful of 1000 points of damage. Yugi's lifepoint counter dropped to 6000 and he drew his card smiling.

"I do believe I did say that your card would be destroyed soon and how right I was, I play the equip spell card, Sword of Dark Destruction!" said yugi as a dark sword appeared out of nowhere, Summoned Skull grabbed it and his attack rose up to 2900.

"I also play Monster Reborn, to reborn the monster! Welcome back my friend" said Yugi as Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress appeared above Yugi with teeth glaring down at Jaden. "I also Summon Celtic Guadian (1400 ATK), now Summoned Skull, lightning sword strike!" said Yugi as Summoned Skull's sword glowed with electricity.

Thunder appeared from holographic clouds and struck Rampart Blaster, destroying her and sending her to the graveyard. "Now winged dragon, fireball attack!" shouted Yugi.

"Hold on a sec I got a trap, A Hero Emerges, now you pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it right up on the field, so take your pick King of Games" said Jaden hoping that he would pick monster, especially the card on the left hand side. Yugi pointed fortunately for Jaden, to the Left hand side card.

"Sweet, now come on out pal, Winged Kuriboh!" a monster that looked like a furry ball with wings, legs and hands appeared in defence mode on the field.

Yugi looked at Winged Kuriboh and smiled. "long time no see eh Kuriboh, well I'm around our reunion will be cut short, Winged dragon…FIREBALL ATTACK!" shouted Yugi and fireballs blasted the small fur ball of the field.

"I am aware of Winged Kuriboh's ability so I won't bother attacking" said Yugi. "Right, my move…sweet Pot of greed!" a green jester looking pot appeared and then disappeared as Jaden activated its ability which allows him to draw 2 cards.

Jaden: 8000

Hand – 4

FDs – 0

S/T – 0

GY – 8

Monsters: None

Yugi: 6000

Hand – 2

FDs – 1

S/T - 1

GY – 1

Monsters: Summoned Skull (with SDD – ATK 2900) Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400 atk) Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400).

"Ill summon man's best friend, Wroughtwieler, kneel boy" said Jaden as mechanized dog took a defensive position on the field (DEF 1200) "And ill throw down a face-down".

"Very well…I draw, ill have my Celtic Guardian attack Wroughtwieler, Guardian slash!" said Yugi as the Celtic Guardian's sword cut down the mechanized dog and left a bit of smoke. "Now, Summoned Skull!"

"Hold on, go Negate attack, I can negate your monster's attack and end your battle phase" said Jaden. "when you blasted my Wroughtwieler to the grave you released his ability, I can now bring back 1 polymerization and 1 elemental hero from my grave and too my hand" said Jaden as he pulled out 2 cards from his graveyard slot.

With Jaden's hand on his deck about to draw he thought 'This is one sweet duel, staring down the King of Games himself and I'm winning! Don't get cocky jaden, this duel has only just begun!'. Jaden swiped his next card from his deck in a wide arc (slow motion: D) with and stared at his drawn card and grinned.

---------------- -------------------- -------------- -------------------- ---------------------- -----------------

That's chapter 3 folks, please review and tell me your thoughts. In the next chapter you'll see who will win this duel, Jaden Yuki? Or Yugi Moto? Find out on the next chapter.


	4. Duelling Kings

Chapter 4!

**Steve225:** THANK you thank YOU, it has been done before I think and my writing is fine? Yaaay, ill try and space out the stats a little more. In answer to your question I might add another chapter to do all the 'goodbyes' and that but if I get more nice reviews like yours then Ill be opened for suggestions for an extra duel and also I will most probably be making a sequel to this, not sure yet.

**Kail stormfyr: **I got game? Wow thank you, no one has ever said that to me before. Thanks a lot.

Note: I forgot, Yugi played a facedown, forgot to type it sorry.

------------------------ -------------------- ------------------- --------------------------------------- ----------------------Recap: "Hold on, go Negate attack, I can negate your monster's attack and end your battle phase" said Jaden. "when you blasted my Wroughtwieler to the grave you released his ability, I can now bring back 1 polymerization and 1 elemental hero from my grave and too my hand" said Jaden as he pulled out 2 cards from his graveyard slot.

With Jaden's hand on his deck about to draw he thought 'This is one sweet duel, staring down the King of Games himself and I'm winning! Don't get cocky jaden, this duel has only just begun!'. Jaden swiped his next card from his deck in a wide arc (slow motion: D) with and stared at his drawn card and grinned.

-------------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------------- --------------- --------------------------------

Jaden: 8000

Hand – 4

FDs – 0

S/T – 0

GY – 8

Monsters: None

Yugi: 6000

Hand – 2

FDs – 2

S/T - 1

GY – 1

Monsters: Summoned Skull (with SDD – ATK 2900) Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (ATK 1400) Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400).

Tensions was running high inside the duel arena of Duel Academy, the crowd were literally on the edge of the seat not just from the duel but being in the presence of the King of Games himself. "Alright time to get this game ON!" said Jaden as the crowd turned there attention to there best duellist again.

"I'm gonna play everyone's favourite city, Skyscaper!" said Jaden as the field slot slid out of his duel disc and he placed the card inside and massive skyscraper buildings rose from the ground and high into the sky (holographic sky). "Now I play the spell card known as, the warrior returning alive…and with I'm bringing a warrior back, alive anyway I choose Elemental Hero Burstinitrix."

"Now, fusion time, I fuse Burstinitrix and Avian to create my headliner, introducing the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Flame Wingman hovered proudly next to Jaden as he crossed his arms and peered at summoned skull. "now with when Wingman here battles a monster stronger than his original attack points, his rise by a 1000 attack points" said Jaden and at that moment, Flame Wingman disserpeared.

"Now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack his summoned skull!" ordered Jaden as the whereabouts of his monster were now made clear, Flame Wingman jumped off the tallest skyscraper and flew down towards Summoned skull, his whole body turning to fire. "Skydive scorcher!".

Many 'Oooos' and 'wooooooooow' came from the crowd and Flame Wingman came faster and closer towards his target, what most of the crowd and Jaden did not notice the smirk playing on Yugi's lips. "I reveal…" a trap card rose up to reveal a transparent shield with blasts coming back the way they came. "Mirror force!" said Yugi simply.

Jaden stared in amused horror as he watched a rainbow coloured show come between flame wingman and Summoned Skull, the blast of Wingman's attack vibrated on the shield and the same strength was sent right at Flame Wingman. Flame wingman turned to holographic bits of him and Jaden was scratching his head. "My bad, I sorta lost it there".

Yugi looked at Jaden and then smiled. 'He sure is full of fun spirit' thought Yugi as he drew his next card. "Now for my triple direct attack, prepare yourself Jaden!" said Yugi as he ordered his monsters to attack him directly. Summoned Skull struck first with his blade cackling with electricity.

Jaden grunted as SS pulled away and Celtic Guardian came up with his sword raised. "Can't we talk about this…arh" said Jaden reasoning with the holographic monster. A fireball from the air shot through Jaden like sword through butter, Jaden's lifepoint counter dropped to 2300.

Jaden: 2300

Hand – 1

FDs – 0

S/T – 1

GY – 12

Monsters: None.

Yugi: 6000

Hand – 3

FDs – 1

S/T - 1

GY – 2

Monsters: SS (2900), WDGF (1400) and CG (1400).

"My draw" said Jaden as he drew his next card and hoped with his heart it could help him. He was in luck (isn't he always?) as he drew a sweet card. "I'm summoning everyone' favourite electricity man, he'll help out with your bills for free, its job right. Elemental Hero Sparkman! Defence mode." Said Jaden, as Sparkman crouched on his card.

"Ill also finish with 1 face-down…" explained Jaden placing a card in his S/T slot. Yugi drew his next card and ordered his Summoned Skull to attack Sparkman. "I play my trap, Hero Barrier, if I have an Elemental Hero monster chilling on the field, then I can negate 1 your attacks and choose your Summoned Skull's one." Said Jaden as his FD rose up revealing his 'Hero Barrier'.

Yugi smiled "Nice move jaden, but you wont keep eluding my attacks for long" said Yugi simply. Jaden smiled back and drew, his smiled turned into a grin. "you wouldn't say that if you knew what I was packing, I play…H – Heated Heart and give the extra 500 attack juice to Sparkman and switch him to attack mode."

A H shaped fire appeared and was absorbed into Sparkman's chest as he rose up. "Now, Sparkman go and attack his Summoned Skull. Spark Storm" the skyscraper's building lights flashed and electrocuted Sparkman giving his power and launching a storm of electricity upon Summoned Skull. Summoned skull blasted into pieces and so did the sword.

Yugi's lifepoints dropped by 200 (it's now 5800 if you're not good at maths – no offence). Yugi frowned from the attack and drew his next card and held it up. "I play mystical space typhoon!" said Yugi.

"I now summon this monster in face-down defence mode and switch my Dragon and Guardian to defence as well and ill end my turn" said Yugi.

Jaden drew pleased that Yugi was on the defensive. "Sweet, I play Miracle Fusion! Now by removing from play 2 monsters I can fuse them together to bring forth my Headliner once again. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" said Jaden as he his favourite monster appeared again.

Jaden ordered his 2 monsters to attack Winged dragon and Celtic Guardian, "Hey Yugi, when my Wingman destroys a monster, the atk of the monster he destroyed comes out of your lifepoints!" explained Jaden. Yugi's lifepoint counter went down to 4400.

Jaden: 2300

Hand – 0

FDs – 0

S/T – 0

GY – 14

Monsters: Flame Wingman (ATK 2100) Sparkman (ATK 1600).

Yugi: 4400

Hand – 2

FDs – 2

S/T – 0

GY – 7

Monsters: Facedown defence monster.

Yugi drew his next card with the Heart of the Cards in his mind; his reply was a card that can help. "I play Graceful Charity! And this allows me to draw 3 cards but then discard 2." Said Yugi. He drew 3 cards and discard 2.

"Now, I sacrifice my monster to summon, Berformet! And when he's summoned I can automatically move Gazelle the king of Mythical beasts to my hand and now! I fuse these monsters together with polymerization and create, Chimera the King of Mythical Beasts!." Finished Yugi with a small grin graced on his face.

"Now Chimera strike down his Elemental Hero Sparkman and see if he really has some power in him!" ordered Yugi as he pointed at Jaden's Sparkman. Chimera struck the monster with his razor sharp claws and the once Sparkman turned into shards of holographic pieces. Jaden's lifepoints also fell to 1800.

Jaden drew his card and (guess what, his luck has run out) looked at it thinking 'I could of used this card last round, uh well maybe I can bluff Yugi' thought Jaden as he slotted the card in his S/T zone.

Jaden didn't attack so Yugi drew his next card and "I summon Kuriboh in defence mode" said Yugi. "Fine, I draw and I draw a sweet card. Go O – Oversoul and with I bring back my Elemental Hero Sparkman and I play the equip spell card, Sparkblaster! Now I can switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters. Ill start with switching your kuriboh to ATK and your Chimera to DEF! Wingman attack Chimera" ordered Jaden. Chimera's ATK points came out of Yugi's lifepoints (now 2300). "Now Sparkman!"

"Hold on, I play my facedown, Multiply! It covers my field with Kuriboh tokens If I sacrifice the original. Bye Kuriboh and rise Kuriboh Tokens!" said Yugi as Sparkman attacked one of the tokens instead.

3 Kuriboh tokens remained on the field (theres was only 4) and Yugi drew his next card feeling that this duel would come to a close soon.

"If you've duelled my deck before I'm sure you'll remember, Dark Magician Girl!" shouted Yugi as one of the kuribohs disappeared to be replaced with the Dark Magician Girl (wooo…cougth). Many boys looked at the holographic magician, especially Cyrus. (aww cute)

"Wow, she's cuter than before" said Jaden goggling slightly as many boys made jealous remarks.

Jaden: 2300

Hand – 0

FDs – 0

S/T – 0

GY – 16

Monsters: FWM (2100 ATK) Sparkman (1600 ATK)

Yugi: 2300

Hand – 1

FDs – 1

S/T – 0

GY – 16

Monsters: 2 Kuriboh tokens, Dark Magician Girl (2000)

"I play sage's stone which allows me to automatically summon Dark Magician when Dark Magician Girl is on the field." Said Yugi as his headliner rose respectfully up from the ground and next to Dark Magician Girl.

Yugi switched one of his kuribohs to attack mode and had Dark Magician Girl attack Sparkman. "Now Dark Magician…DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" shouted Yugi as the almighty Dark Magician launched his respected attack upon Flame Wingman with those monsters gone, Yugi ordered his token to attack directly.

Jaden almost fell to the ground by these sudden surges of attacks and his lifepoints went down to 1200.

'Man, this duel has been the best but I can't let it end now, but what can I do with no monsters, no traps or spells.' Thought Jaden, a large crowd spotted Jaden's trouble and started cheering his name. Yugi smiled at the crowd's cheering for Jaden. "Come on Jaden, I'm still waiting for your best" said Yugi.

"You want my best? Then here it is!" exclaimed Jaden as he drew his card and he grinned. "Sweet, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, as he's all alone in my hand I can special summon him and when he's alone out there as well I can draw 2 cards." Explained Jaden as he drew 2 more cards.

"I play one Bubbleman's favourites, go Bubble Shuffle! I can now switch Bubbleman to defence mode and one of yours and I choose your Dark Magician, but that's not all. I can now sacrifice my Bubbleman to bring out something better, Elemental Hero Bladedge! With 2600 ATK power of steel, he can really slice, let me show you. GO SLICE AND DICE ATTACK!" shouted Jaden as his Bladedge cut one of the kuriboh tokens in half. "when he destroys a monster in defence mode, the difference comes out of your lifepoints…so say goodbye to your remaining lifepoints."

Smoke appeared as the attack contacted and after the smoke disappeared, Yugi was still standing with the same amount of lifepoints. There was also a face-up trap card, Negate Attack. Yugi stood there smiling at the stunned look on Jaden face but then it turned to amusement.

"Sweet move!" said Jaden, "Thank you, but I believe the Heart of the Cards believes this duel to be over, I've had fun Jaden but its time to END THIS!" shouted Yugi as he pulled his card with the force of wind following the card's wake making people shiver slightly.

"I play a card that you may know all too well, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards" Yugi did so and continued "I now sacrifice my 2 magicians to bring for…The Sorcerer of Dark Magic! And I also play Mage power which boosts his power to 3700! Enough to destroy your monster and your remaining lifepoints!" explained Yugi as his monster rose like a god.

"Attack! Mystic Sceptre Blast!" ordered Yugi as the destructive force of his monster blew away Elemental Hero Bladedge and the rest of Jaden's lifepoints.

Jaden picked himself up from his fall and smiled at Yugi, "Sweet duel bro". "same here Jaden" Yugi commented as he walked over to Jaden and shook his hand.

------------ ----------------- --------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------

W00t my longest chapter, look out for the next chapter; remember there's another chapter coming!

So look and review please thank you.


	5. Goodbye and Farewell

Alright peps, time for my final chapter of this story, but I gotta say a few things first.

I am pasting my 'Skyhunter' story's Author's Note on here because it has some information for this story and my other story(s). Note: I've edited the Note to make more sense.

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, I'm currently putting this story (Skyhunter) on halt and ill be continuing my Darkest hour story and my Yugioh (this one) one. IF YOU ARE READING THOSE 2 STORIES THEN PLEASE READ THIS: I'm back at school so I won't be able to update much. Maybe twice a week, I'm starting my GCSE year and so, pretty important.

Snuffing up to the Best Note: (This story, duh) I will be writing a sequel to the story but that's after I've written the next/last chapter to Snuffing up to the Best so please be patient with me.

Darkest Hour and Lightest Day Note: this story isn't any way near finished I still got plenty of chapters so keep on the look out for new chapters. I'll be devoting my story writing time purely on this story after I've finished Snuffing up to the Best.

Thanks for all my reviewers and readers, I hope this doesn't make you 'man this guy sucks' or anything like that so all, Keep safe, keep reading and just meh enjoy.

Happy Reading All.

TheAcientHunter.

Now for my other announcements, the Sequel to my next Yugioh story (This one) is gonna be called 'Rematch and Recrown?' I may change the title later if I feel it doesn't go. I also got something special you can do, YES YOU! Am I talking to the computer? No, YOU! if you read this story then you can have the choice of who will be in the next story, it wont be definite that I will put all characters you say but atleast 2 chosen characters will be in it, to suggest your characters (NOT CUSTOM, REAL ONES) please email, PM or say it in a review of this story. Also you can also suggest a card you want in any of the Duels (I said Duels..hmm interesting clue there, note the 'S') but it has to be in the realm of the characters. (like Jaden isn't gonna have 'Happy lover' lol)

Note: my sequel will have cards used in the anime and some not even real cards. (real cards in anime but not real life.)

So, don't forget to review if you like this story and/or have a suggestion. Now for my reviewers, I'm sorry that I havn't updated in awhile.

**Steve225**: THANK YOU, warms my heart and makes me feel proud, I just wish I could be better. Your idea is being considered as we speak/talk/type? Lol, ( Hint Hint ).

**Kail stormfyr**: lol well it is in Jaden's vocabulary, it's Yugi's I'm worried about I'm not so good on using his vocabulary lol and yes u cant win'em all. I learn that the hard and easy way and anyway thank you so much.

**Kidcrud**: Thank you.

This is the longest thingy ever lol, anyway I disclaim Yugioh but not this story and what happens in it AND the cards used.

Wow entire page of writing this, ok. The final chapter of this story.

-------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------Recap: "I play a card that you may know all too well, Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards" Yugi did so and continued "I now sacrifice my 2 magicians to bring for…The Sorcerer of Dark Magic! And I also play

Mage power which boosts his power to 3700! Enough to destroy your monster and your remaining lifepoints!" explained Yugi as his monster rose like a god.

"Attack! Mystic Sceptre Blast!" ordered Yugi as the destructive force of his monster blew away Elemental Hero Bladedge and the rest of Jaden's lifepoints.

Jaden picked himself up from his fall and smiled at Yugi, "Sweet duel bro". "same here Jaden" Yugi commented as he walked over to Jaden and shook his hand.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------- ---------------------------

Jaden grinned as he shook hands with the King of Games. "you really got game pal, hope we meet again and we can duel again!" said Jaden excited. "I have the feeling we shall meet again Jaden, now I must get going, Grandpa is tending the shop alone, I took the day off to come and duel here. (I know Grandpa is over 100 but still lol)" said Yugi as he ended the shake and walked away from the platform and into the exit.

Cheers and applauses erupted from the crowd and they all came down rushing towards the ground. "hehe my fans, gotta love them. Hi how you doing, you want my autograph?" Jaden asked as he saw students rushing from their seats.

Jaden then realized that none of them wanted his autograph, they weren't even running towards him, they were sprinting to the exit to capture Yugi and get his autograph. The only people left were Bastion, Cyrus, Chazz and Hassleberry. They all walked towards them, Cyrus's blue hair reaching Jaden first.

"Way to play J, you did great" said Cyrus. "Marvellous simply fantastic Jaden." Commented Bastion giving Jaden a clap on the back. "Great manoeuvres Sarge" said Hassleberry, "not too shabby I guess slacker" said Chazz keeping away from Jaden.

"Aww come on Chazz you know I was great, come on lets go and see of the King of Games!" said Jaden rushing off the platform and towards the exit sign, where his friends followed.

**1 Hour Later**

After signing many autographs and declining several offers of marriage did Yugi moto finally got to his helicopter and slid open the door when he saw Jaden coming towards him.

"Cya later Yugi!" shouted Jaden as he reached the front of the massive crowd of students with Dr crowler hidden somewhere in the crowd kissing his autograph of the poster of Yugi.

"And you too Jaden" said Yugi smiling as he boarded the helicopter and strapped himself in.

Yugi watched through the window seeing his fans and students waving there goodbyes to himself and thought. 'Jaden is a good duellist, perhaps we will meet again and on the battlefield of a duel. Well until then…'…

Yugi flew off into the rising sunset of the oncoming sun. the King of Games may of left Duel Academy but not the minds or hearts of Duel Academy's students, especially Jaden…

--------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------

Alrighty short chapter but hey It's the farewell chapter so anyway please review and if you havn't read the top bit because your lazy…READ IT! Thanks all and Happy Reading.


End file.
